


White Lace

by thilia



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Lingerie, M/M, Rimming, Underwear Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 06:23:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thilia/pseuds/thilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick sends Louis a little gift that he wants him to wear during the Teen Awards...</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Lace

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'lingerie' for my 1directionelite (LJ) kink bingo table :)

Louis loved getting packages. Whenever someone delivered a package to him, he got all giddy and excited, much like a child on Christmas Day. Whether it was fan mail or an Amazon delivery didn't matter to him; as long as he got to unwrap something, he was happy. 

He wasn't quite sure how he felt about his latest package, however. He'd read the note attached to it three times, had inspected its contents from all sides; not sure whether to laugh or cry. Part of him was amused, while the rest of him didn't know how to feel. 

When he'd recovered from the first shock, he decided to call the sender of said package. He stared down at the open box while he waited for him to pick up. 

"Louis, babe!" Nick sounded happy and carefree. "Did you get my gift?"

Louis closed his eyes and sat down when he received confirmation that it had indeed been Nick who'd sent him the package. Dear God. He still didn't know how he felt about the whole thing, though. 

"Yes," he said carefully. "But it's a joke, right?"

"What do you mean?" Nick asked innocently, and Louis rolled his eyes when he could hear the smirk in the older man's voice. Bastard. 

"What I _mean_ is that you're kidding. You don't honestly expect me to wear this, do you?"

"Why not? I think it would look sexy on you." Nick was still smirking, Louis could tell, and he rubbed his face tiredly, wondering whether Nick was pulling his leg or actually turned on by the thought of him wearing this… this _thing_.

Louis rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, but… No, let's be serious here. We've been dating for a couple of weeks – you can't honestly tell me we're at the point in our relationship where you can ask me to do something like this. So you must be kidding."

Nick laughed. 

"Well, aren't you?" Louis's frown deepened. 

"Honey," Nick said softly, "it's up to you whether you wear it or not. You know how I feel about it. I think it would look incredibly sexy on you, and if you wear this for me, you won't regret it. That's all I'm saying. And as much as I hate it, I need to leave you now, but I'll see you later, all right? Bye, darling."

He hung up and Louis set his phone down, carefully picking the item up with a finger. 

White lace knickers. 

Nick actually wanted Louis to wear white lace knickers for him. 

He took a breath and dropped the underwear back into the box – at first he'd been convinced a fan had sent him her dirty lingerie, which would've been… well, it wouldn't be the first time that happened – but the note obviously had Nick's handwriting and signature. 

He read it again, shaking his head and leaning back. 

He couldn't believe he was seriously considering this. Nick wanted him to wear the pants at the Teen Awards, under his clothes. The bastard wanted to see him squirm and would probably laugh his arse off if he actually went for it. 

Louis sighed heavily and glanced at his watch, knowing it was time to get ready. The show was in a few hours, and he needed to decide if he was going to do this for Nick or not. 

He took a shower, brushed his teeth, styled his hair, then returned to the box and carefully took out the pants.

Trying them on wouldn't hurt anyone, right?

He took a breath, cringing at his own idiocy as he pulled them on, grimacing when the slightly scratchy fabric brushed his sensitive cock and balls. After some time, he managed to actually fit everything into the tight knickers. They looked like they were about to burst, but at least his cock was all the way inside. He looked at himself in the mirror, flushing a little; embarrassed, even though he was the only person who could see him right now. 

He turned around and eyed his butt – and had to admit that his arse looked pretty damn spectacular. And the knickers weren't half as uncomfortable as he'd imagined. And since he hated it when his cock flopped around in too loose boxers, he decided to keep them on. 

Whatever. It wasn't like anyone except Nick was going to see them. 

He dressed swiftly when he realized he was late, and left his flat a little while later, feeling ridiculous in those bloody knickers. 

And, if he was completely honest with himself, he also felt quite sexy…

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Are you wearing them?"

Nick's voice was low in his ear, and Louis let out a breath, willing his cock down. There really was no room for an erection right now. 

"Yes," he muttered. "I'm fucking wearing them. Are you happy?"

He could hear Nick's sharp intake of breath and closed his eyes when his lover's warm breath ghosted over his skin, biting his lip when Nick pressed him harder against the wall. Someone – Louis wasn't sure who – was performing on stage right now, and Nick would have to go back out there in a couple of minutes, so there was no time for more. He could tell that Nick was aroused, though, and was relieved to finally know that Nick's suggestion for him to wear women's underwear to a big award show hadn't just been a joke; the idea of Louis in lace actually turned him on. 

"I am," Nick murmured. "Fuck, I can't wait to have you all to myself tonight. Gonna fuck you so hard."

Louis's eyes fluttered closed and he dug his fingers into Nick's shoulders, then gently pushed him away. They couldn't do this sort of thing here; they may be backstage, but people were lurking around, working on the show, so… no. They couldn't. Not here, not now. But his cock did twitch at the prospect of getting fucked later. Mmm.

Nick had to make himself presentable and get his sexy arse back on stage, and Louis grinned as he watched him. If the thought of him in those pants was enough to get Nick into this state, he couldn't wait to see what Nick would be like when he actually got to _see_ him.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

When Louis's day was officially over, he decided to go to Nick's and surprise him. He knew where he kept the spare key, so he let himself into Nick's house and made his way up to the bedroom. He changed the sheets, finding some red ones that looked like they came straight out of a porno – though clean, not come-stained, thank God. 

He found a few candles and decided to put them up around the room and light them – he looked flawless in candlelight. He took out lube and a condom, getting everything ready, and when he was done with his preparations, he stripped and got onto the bed, wearing only those tight knickers. 

For a moment, he wondered how to present himself – then decided that his arse was his best asset, and the first thing Nick would see. He rolled onto his stomach and stretched. 

Then he waited. 

He didn't have to wait a long time, though; only ten minutes later, he could hear the front door opening and closing.

"Louis?" Nick called. 

"Bedroom," Louis called back, then shifted, his heart speeding up a little. He still felt quite ridiculous and hoped that Nick would appreciate what he'd put himself through for him. 

But he didn't need to worry; a moment later, he heard a sharp gasp, and turned his head to see Nick standing in the doorway, dark, hungry eyes fixed on Louis's arse.

"Bloody hell," Nick breathed, shrugging off his jacket and tugging off his shirt hurriedly and stumbling to the bed as he struggled to kick his shoes off. 

Louis couldn't suppress a small smirk. "Like what you see?"

"Definitely. See – I knew you would look incredible in them. But this is… far beyond my expectations."

Nick was finally in his boxers and got onto the bed, brushing kisses over the back of Louis's thigh; his lips travelling up his leg until he reached the curve of his arse and licked a trail up until he reached the knickers. He rubbed his cheek against the fabric, sighing softly. 

Louis shivered. 

"You're a pervert," he said affectionately, grinning when Nick rolled him onto his back. 

"You knew that," Nick pointed out, returning his smirk and rubbing his palm against the bulge between Louis's legs. 

Louis closed his eyes and sucked in a breath, biting his lip. "Mmh."

He looked down through half-lidded eyes when Nick mouthed his erection through the soft, lacy fabric and moaned. Okay, this did feel sexy. Clearly, Nick wasn't the only one who was into this. 

He slid his hand down into Nick's hair as the other man continued his ministrations, nipping at his cock, still not removing the pants. It was time, though – Louis wasn't sure how much longer he could handle the tightness; the harder his cock got, the more uncomfortable he felt.

"Nick," he murmured, letting out a shaky breath when Nick finally pulled the knickers over his hips and licked a trail up the underside of his bare cock. He felt Nick's large hand wrap around the shaft and moaned when he pulled the foreskin back to suck on the head. 

He glanced down at him again, meeting Nick's eyes; then he looked up at the ceiling, lips parting when Nick sucked more of him into his mouth and started moving up and down on his erection. Louis's eyes fluttered and his hand tightened in Nick's hair, guiding his head a little. He didn't even mean to, but Nick liked to tease him, and Louis was impatient.

He was close – so fucking close – but just when he thought he was going to lose it, Nick decided to draw back, leaving his cock wet and cold. 

"Niiick," Louis whined, pushing himself up on his elbows and glaring at him. "Don't be such a fucking tease."

Nick smiled at him, stroking his thighs lightly. "I'm not done with you yet. Roll over."

Louis sighed heavily, but obeyed a moment later, rolling back onto his stomach. He folded his arms and rested his head on them, still scowling. When he felt Nick's lips on his shoulder and back, slowly moving down his spine, he had to smile, though. He liked that.

A shaky breath escaped him when Nick cupped his arse cheeks, squeezing them lightly before moving his hands onto Louis's hips. 

"Up," he murmured, and Louis shifted to get onto his hands and knees, his arse up in the air. Nick finally pulled the pants down all the way, and Louis wiggled out of them. 

He let out a startled moan when he suddenly felt Nick's warm breath against his crack, and his eyes rolled into the back of his head when Nick spread his cheeks to lick a trail around his opening. "Oh fuck," Louis moaned, spreading his legs more automatically, needing more of the wet warmth of Nick's tongue. 

Nick teased his hole with light licks, the tip of his tongue pressing against it just a little. It took another whine from Louis for Nick to finally give him more. He started thrusting his tongue in a little further, and Louis moaned helplessly.

Nick's hand moved around Louis's body to stroke his cock while he tongue-fucked him. Louis gasped, his eyes screwed shut as he tried to focus on both sensations, not sure whether to thrust forward into Nick's fist or back against that amazing tongue of his. 

"Niiick," he whimpered breathlessly when Nick sped up. Louis couldn't hold back any longer – he moaned loudly, not even caring that he was begging. Usually, he tried not to encourage Nick too much since he was smug enough on his own in the first place – but right now, he couldn't help himself. 

He pushed back against Nick as he continued to drive him crazy with his tongue, the hand around his cock squeezing him just when Louis felt the familiar tightening in his loins. He bit his lip and whimpered, hands fisting the bed sheets when his hips jerked forward and he came hard, covering Nick's hand with his release, his whole body trembling violently. His orgasm seemed to go on for minutes and when he was finally spent, he just whimpered helplessly. His arms gave out and he fell forward, cheek pressed into the pillow as he panted heavily, trying to catch his breath. 

Nick came up beside him, giving him a smile and stroking his hair with gentle fingertips. "You're incredible," he said softly, staring at Louis like he was the most perfect human being he'd ever laid eyes upon. 

Louis had to admit that he quite liked that look. 

"So," Nick said when Louis managed to pull himself together and roll onto his side to face the other man. Nick's fingers moved to the back of Louis's neck, scratching lightly. "I take it you didn't completely disapprove of my little gift then."

Louis rolled his eyes but smiled, shaking his head. "No. It wasn't that bad."

"Good," Nick said. "I'm sure it won't be the last time I send you a little something, then."

Louis kept smiling, liking that idea a lot, and was just about to lean in for a kiss – to thank Nick for his troubles – when Nick's smirk widened and he said, "Maybe I'll add a bra next time. Now _that_ would be sexy…"


End file.
